


i met you, hallelujah, i got faith

by anon_drabble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Post-Time Skip, but only if you want to read it that way, implied claude/byleth, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: "See the girl with the diamonds(crests hahaha) in her shoes? YeahShe walks around like she's got nothin' to loseYeah, she's a go-getter, she's everybody's typeShe's a queen of the city but she don't believe the hypeShe's got her own elevation, holy motivationSo I wrote some letters out in big bold typeI got faith in you, babyI got faith in you nowAnd you've been such a, such a good friend to meKnow that I love you somehowI met you, hallelujah, I got faith"every single time i open up my fe3h file to play, i get this song stuck in my head. so i decided to write a short piece focusing on claude's perspective as he has all the support convos revolving around faith with byleth. and reading the lyrics, especially "holy motivation" really seems to fit certain routes of the game.i really hope to eventually write more for this game as i've really been enjoying it. the story has been excellent, at least to me.





	i met you, hallelujah, i got faith

Thinking back, Claude couldn't remember always blindly following orders. Even as a child, he had suspicion in others. Yes, when he was younger, he often still gad ti obey but that didn't mean he didn't object silently or make notes mentally to use at a future date. There was a very good reason everyone saw Claude as the scheming sort. He always had his eyes and ears open. But he also made a point of seeming incompetent or lazy.   


And five years ago, it changed. The mysterious professor appeared and everything began to unfold. It was all too coincidental to be coincidence. At first, the professor was a mystery. Now, even Claude couldn't make heads nor tails of the person who'd been teaching them. Even more, he couldn't even begin to comprehend Rhea's true motivation. Claude had theories but they all seemed so outlandish. Then again, supposedly the professor was a god or had the Goddess inside? How true could that possibly be? And anyone else, Claude would never have even tried to entertain the idea.   


But blindly following the professor seemed appropriate. Maybe not blindly. Claude had always been alert, questioning. But he trusted the professor. Claude had never once thought of himself as faithful before but that's the only way he could see his relationship to the teacher. He had faith.   


Not in the goddess the professor supposedly housed. But in the professor. In the decisions they made. The way they led the class. But everyone seemed to have an abnormal amount of trust in the professor and Claude had never quite riddled out _why_. Normally, that level of nearly brain-washing loyalty would just make Claude more suspicious of a person but in this case, he found he trusted the professor more.   


But that was all five years ago. That was the last time he'd seen that mysterious being. The true start to the war that was still steadily engulfing the land. Five years ago, Claude was ready to follow the professor into the war. He had trusted that person so much. But the professor disappeared. And so did Rhea. And Clade began to doubt again. He supposed the professor may have been slightly charismatic in an odd way. The lack of expression seemed to encourage the others to spill their secrets more easily. Including Claude. But in five years of absence , Claude began to question more. He missed the professor, missed his school days. But would he ever trust those people again? He simply didn't know the answer.   


Five years later, the promise loomed over Claude. The promise to meet back at the Monastery. But why bother? The professor was gone. Rumors had reached Claude of the state of their old school. No longer a safe place, overrun with bandits and thieves. No reason to return. Except for that promise.   


He knew going would be pointless. So why did he go? Faith. He had faith in the professor, despite the absence for five years. He didn't expect to see anyone except the bandits.   


So when the professor approached Claude, Claude wasn't surprised. He'd known and yet he hadn't, would never have thought he'd see the professor again. But seeing the professor again, Claude realized something. It wasn't just blind faith. There was friendship, a very real sort of love. Did that make the situation make any more sense? No. When the professor kept saying they'd been asleep the whole time, Claude didn't believe. But he did. Because the professor believed it, insisted on it. It made no sense, it was completely impossible. But if such a thing were to happen to anyone, it would happen to the professor.   


Things happened quickly now that their old professor returned. The other classmates had also shown up (they exhibited that same devotion and trust to the one who had once taught them) and Claude found his impossible plot forming and becoming more possible with every second.   


It was the middle of a war. The situation was dire, at best. But the mood was light. And when Claude looked at the one he still called "Teach" even after so long, he smiled. When the professor caught the smile and gave Claude a questioning glance, Claude shot one of his famous winks.   


"No matter what happens. I met you. And I've got faith. Not in any goddess. But it's there."   


And Claude swore he saw a smile on that expressionless face.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
i always accept requests ♥


End file.
